Plot Twist
Plot Twist belongs to Plot Tw!st herself. Please ask permission to use her. You land on a ledge and glance around, spotting a dark crack in the mountain, you quickly slide through it. Sighing with relief, you shake the freezing rain off your wings, grateful to be out of the terrible storm. You let your eyes adjust to the dim light, then look around the cave. Your eyes widen as you realize you are in a giant library. You walk among the dusty shelves, and grab a book off one of the shelves, noticing it is one of your favorites. You brush the cobwebs off and start reading. You eagerly turn the pages and grin as you approach the climax. As the page turns, your face turns to one of confusion. That's not how this page starts! You read down the lines and your eyes widen, there's an expertly woven plot twist. You finish the book, then pick up another. You skim through it and come to another...plot twist. You continue to do this with several other books until you hear talons against rock. You quickly shut the book and try to remember where they all go. As the talonsteps get louder and louder, you just barely manage to put back the last one before a dragoness appears. You freeze in fear of being thrown back out into the storm, but she simply smiles and says, "I see you were looking through my works, I'm Plot Twist, who are you?" Description Plot Twist is either from some unknown tribe, or a mutant. No one knows, and she won't tell them. Her body shape resembles a NightWing the most, other than her being a bit skinnier than the average NightWing. She has light chocolate scales with cream wing membranes and underscales. Her tail is prehensile like a RainWing's, and her claws always seem dull. Her eyes are a golden amber, resembling the white and amber lily she wears on her horn. The petals have black lines running down them, and it is named an inklily after the black liquid it produces. Plot Twist uses the inklily for the ink she writes with, and to create a black swirl that curls down one side of her face. Her talons are stained black with ink. She can't breathe fire, spit venom, or inject poison. She can't withstand extreme temperatures or breathe underwater. She can't see in the dark, or any other powers the dragon tribes have, leaving her with only her teeth and claws for self defense. Personality Plot Twist is a confusing dragon. She is often very friendly and positive, joking around and helping others get their feelings on paper, or tackle writers block. However, she can never pass up an opportunity to pull a good prank. She sometimes becomes forgetful and dazed, or angry and sarcastic. Many think this is because she has written so many stories that her characters have become part of her. Whenever she has a mood swing though, she will usually become exhausted after a few minutes and fall asleep. When she wakes back up, she is her usual happy self. She doesn't mind being isolated, in fact, it helps her think. She doesn't mind goodbyes, or death, because she doesn't believe in them. She believes once you meet someone, they never really leave you. Residence Plot Twist lives in a mountain, having memorized the layout of the twisting tunnels and caverns and passageways. The largest cave is home to her library, where she keeps every book she can get her hands in, plus all the ones she wrote. Most of the books she finds, she duplicates them and adds in a plot twist. The library is in no real order, as she just shoves books back on the shelf wherever. The second largest cave is her room. This is where she eats, sleeps, and whatever else she feels like. The rest of the caves are empty, spare rooms, extra book storage, guest rooms, whatever else you could think of. Since Plot Twist is the only be who lives there, the mountain is often silent other than the eerie echoes of her own voice. History No one knows where she came from, and she isn't telling. Most believe she had a very interesting past to come up with her stories, others just believe she's over imaginative. Category:Females Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Writer)